


IDk what to call this so yeah

by captaincheesecake128



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincheesecake128/pseuds/captaincheesecake128
Summary: Just something I did for a study of how points of view can change a story.





	1. Laffy Taffy's point of View

It was going to be a long car ride. We were all going out to celebrate Eliza’s birthday. It was a three row car. Angelica was driving, Peggy had called shotgun, Eliza was in the first middle seat, Alex and John were crammed in the other, while Herc and I were in the back seat. It was extremely awkward because I had secret affections for my seat-mate. And he didn’t know. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, My friends call me Laf. So anyway, Herc and I were awkwardly sitting in the back seat. I wasn’t looking at him. That would make the awkward tension grow even more. I was actually watching the cinematic love scene in front of me. John had put his arm around Alex and Alex was blushing a bit too much while trying to make it look like . He surprised me by leaning over Eliza’s seat and saying “Eliza, Eliza, ELIZA! You are such a lucky girl! I mean of course you got your sisters, but you’ve got so many boys so swoon by you that they’re celebrating your birthday with you!” Then he leaned over and puckered his lips to plant a kiss on Eliza’s cheek. I was flaming with rage. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I pulled him away from Eliza and not knowingly I made those lips hit mine. I straddled him and kissed him more and more and more. Then his hands, how you say, were all over my body and we were lost in it. We rolled all over the seat until he was on top of me. What felt like an hour of affection later, he pulled away with a huge smirk on his face. The whole car (Except Angelica) started clapping for us just as I pulled him into another kiss.


	2. Hercuhes Muffinman's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the other view. P.S. This is on my drive titled 'POV' and that's it. I actually forgot about this for a while. 4 months after I wrote it I decided to publish it.

It was going to be a long car ride. We were all going out to celebrate Eliza’s birthday. It was a three row car. Angelica was driving, Peggy had called shotgun, Eliza was in the first middle seat, Alex and John were crammed in the other, while Laf and I were in the back seat. It was extremely awkward because he had secret affections for me. And he thought I didn’t know, but I did. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Hercules Mulligan, My friends call me Herc. So anyway, Laf and I were awkwardly sitting in the back seat. He wasn’t looking at me. He was actually watching the cinematic love scene in front of him. John had put his arm around Alex and Alex was blushing a bit too much. He looked cute laughing at the two. He looked very cute. I could kiss him then and there. I couldn’t make the first move. He’d think of me as weird if I did. So i had to make him jealous. I leaned over Eliza’s seat and said “Eliza, Eliza, ELIZA! You are such a lucky girl! I mean of course you got your sisters, but you’ve got so many boys so swoon by you that they’re celebrating your birthday with you!” Then I leaned over and puckered my lips to plant a kiss on Eliza’s cheek that I knew would never make it. Then Laf pulled me away from Eliza and made my lips hit his. He straddled me and kissed me more and more and more. Then my hands were all over his body and we were lost in it. We rolled all over the seat until I was on top of him. Hours later, I pulled away with a huge smirk on my face. The setup had worked! The whole car (Except Angelica) started clapping for us just as he pulled me into another kiss.


End file.
